


Worth A Thousand Words

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes, Twitter, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: Bucky is away on a mission and Steve is trying not to smash things after stumbling across yet another piece of homophobic bullshit using Cap's name to try and persecute LGBTQ kids. The worst part is that he'd stupidly thought he could crush this sort of nonsense simply through loud and vocal support of the community, without resorting to sharing what little was left of his private life with the general public.Evidently he's failed in that aim, however, and enough is enough. Clearly the only way to stop this crap once and for all is for Captain America to officially come out as bisexual and the best way for him to do that is obviously on... Twitter?Thankfully he has a wonderfully supportive boyfriend, not to mention friends that he knows will stand by him every step of the way... Even if the whole damn lot of them, Bucky especially, are a little too fond of oversharing and online trolling. Still, at least he can trust them to make sure he gets his message across; loud and proud and maybe just a little bit filthier than originally intended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff/Bruce Banner (mentioned), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 347





	Worth A Thousand Words

Steve scowled down at the new crack in his tablet screen as he waited for the twitter app to open. He should really know better by now, but the article he'd just been sent had boiled his blood to such an extent that he'd forgotten, _again_ , to keep his strength in check as he prodded the icon on the screen. He was just so damn tired of it all and perhaps if Bucky wasn't busy with a mission half a world away he might have been able to soothe him a little, but the fact was, his boyfriend _wasn't_ here. Steve was alone in their too big bed, just as he had been for nearly six weeks now, missing his other half so much he ached with it and he was _done_. Done with all those fucking organisations that claimed to be patriotic or religious or any number of things that they used solely for the purpose of putting down anyone they categorised as _different_. 

Steve wasn't an idiot, contrary to his loved ones' beliefs, and he sure as hell wasn't naive enough to think there wouldn't always be people out there who thrived off of hatred. He also knew he couldn't fight every battle, much as he wanted to, much as he'd often tried to, but when they used _his_ name to try and persecute a whole community, never mind a community he was fucking _part_ of, there was no way he could let that stand. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he tapped the 'new tweet' icon gently enough not to cause even more damage to the tablet, then started to type. Enough was enough, he'd already spent too much of his life hiding, forced to keep quiet or risk arrest. Well no longer. He may not have 'officially' come out, but that had nothing to do with fear or shame and everything to do with keeping what little he had of a private life as private as he could. He wasn't Tony Stark, he didn't want his relationship splashed across the tabloids, slimy little reporters picking at every tiny crumb in an effort to spin a story and sell another paper. 

Of course, there was nothing he could do to stop the clickbait articles, nor the ridiculous paparazzi shots that popped up whenever he so much as spoke to a woman in public, but he could refuse to fuel their fires and up until now that was exactly what he'd done. People could speculate as much as they liked; whether they'd decided he was dating Natasha or Sharon or a doctor he'd met for thirty seconds at a hospital opening, he didn't much care. He and Bucky had chosen to live their lives on their own terms and since neither of them were overly comfortable with PDAs of any sort, the rumour mill had always been surprisingly quiet on that front. 

Not that it had been completely silent, of course. Some people were more observant than others and the fact that, if he ever turned up to the plethora of charity galas he attended with anyone at all, it was _always_ with his best friend, hadn't gone entirely unnoticed. Still, Steve knew better than to hamper Bucky's use of his hands in a crowd and Bucky knew better than to pinch his ass in front of an audience, so though people talked sometimes, about how close they stood, or how Bucky had straightened Steve's tie for him that one time, they'd never had any solid proof. Nothing to pin Steve down with any of the people he was seen with in public. Despite the press and the paparazzi and social media, somehow he had actually managed to keep his private life private... Until now. 

He was aware enough, despite the anger bubbling through his veins, to know that this probably wasn't one of his smartest ideas. That, at the very least, he should run it past Pepper or someone else with a little more tact than he had, but he didn't want to wait and he certainly didn't want to do this any other way. He didn't want an interview, didn't trust a single organisation not to censor him or twist his words to their own ends in the editing suite. No, he wanted one, simple message, in his own words, without any sort of filter between him and the world. And yeah, ok, there were probably still better ways to do that than on fucking twitter, but it was something he had access to without interference from anyone else and he didn't have to wait a second longer to get his message out there. This was it. Steve Rogers was coming out and woe betide anyone who got in his way. 

**CaptainAmerica** : I spent most of my life being forced into the shadows, head down & mouth shut. I thought one of the best things about this new century was that I don't have to hide anymore, only there are some who think they can use my name to bully people just like me. I will not stand for it. 

It still amazed him sometimes, how much the world had changed whilst he'd been trapped in the ice. He would never forget the way he'd felt at his first Pride, how overwhelming it had been in the best possible way, and he'd been a vocal supporter ever since. Hell, the previous year he'd even given his shield a custom paint job, replaced the red, white and blue with the colours of the rainbow and determinedly kept it that way for the whole month, through two terrorist attacks and a raid on an old Hydra base. He'd done as much as he could to help in an official capacity, using his clout as Captain America wherever he was able, but he'd hoped, stupidly it seemed, that he could support the community without kissing his boyfriend on national TV. Still, if that was what it would take to quash this sort of article once and for all... 

**CaptainAmerica** : I am bisexual. I'm not ashamed of it, nor am I ashamed of being in a loving, physical relationship with another man. No one should EVER be made to feel ashamed of that and certainly not in my name.  
Never let anyone tell you who you can love, be proud. SR 

It was almost strange how light he felt in the immediate aftermath, after all, he had been 'out' with everyone that actually knew him even before Bucky had come back to him, but announcing it like that made him feel powerful in a way that his physical strength never had. It was almost as if this battle had been won by that wheezy little kid from Brooklyn; ninety pounds of righteous anger finally knocking out his opponent good and proper, after a lifetime of being beaten black and blue by it. 

The ping of his cell pulled him out of his thoughts and he dug it out of his pocket to find a twitter notification from Bucky and he was laughing before he'd even opened it up to read the whole thing. It hadn't really been a conscious decision to leave Bucky's name out of it, after all, most people would probably be able to take a fair guess at who he was talking about without him mentioning specifics, but even so, it would have been a dick move to out his boyfriend without running it by him first. Unsurprisingly, however, Bucky had followed Steve's lead just as he always had, outing himself in what had to be the most Bucky-ish manner he could; all insult and innuendo that barely even attempted to mask how blatantly his words were founded in love. 

**BBarnes** : Seriously, Rogers? Even in the 40s you could never keep your mouth shut... Something I thank my lucky stars for every single night [eggplant] [water drops] [stuck out tongue winking face] [heart] 

He could hear Bucky's voice in his head as he read over the words a few more times and once again he found himself hit by a deep pang of longing. Damned if he didn't love that man more than he had words to express, though for a moment he was tempted to try; a love letter in 280 characters or less, but that really was something he wanted to keep private. Bucky would be home soon enough, hopefully in the next couple of days if things worked out, and Steve could press those words directly into his skin when he was. In the meantime he would keep it light and suitable for public consumption. Tempting as it was to meet Bucky's filth with a little of his own, he knew he had to be careful not to be too scandalous, after all, out and proud or not, there were children on twitter and Cap had a reputation to uphold. Still, a _little_ gentle innuendo couldn't hurt, surely... 

**CaptainAmerica** : Get yourself home safe and I'll give you even more things to be thankful for [kissing face] 

His cell pinged with another notification a moment later, but slightly to his disappointment, it wasn't Bucky this time. 

**IronMan** : I know you geriatrics still haven't mastered technology, but this is the sort of conversation you have in PRIVATE. If you're determined to have old people sex, can you at least discuss it elsewhere? May I recommend StarkTalk or at the very least DM (that means 'Direct Message') 

He knew he should resist the taunt, he _knew_ he should, but it was so ridiculously tempting to rise to the bait. Only before he could finish what he deemed to be a suitably witty reply, typing in all caps and phrasing it like a telegram, Sam got in there first. 

**SamWilson** : Sure, Stark, like you're not encouraging them on purpose to indulge your own voyeuristic tendencies 

**IronMan** : Have you seen those two? Who wouldn't want to encourage that? Come on, Cap, give us all the raunchy details 

Deleting his initial reply without sending it, he was in the process of re-working his response to fit this latest turn in the conversation when Clint popped up with his own unique version of a cease and desist, though Steve opted to ignore him, replying to Tony as he'd originally planned. After all, it was entirely his own fault that Clint was so squeamish over his friends' love lives. No one had asked him to investigate the vent system in the living quarters of the Tower and if he was going to go prowling around without warning he was bound to see a few things he didn't want to, whether they involved Tony and Pepper, Steve and a one night stand he'd picked up long before he'd got Bucky back or, that one time, and most notably the _last_ time, Nat and Bruce. In fact, Steve suspected Clint's mental scarring had more to do with being caught snooping by the Black Widow than any of the things he'd actually seen, but given Nat's natural reticence and Clint's tight-lipped terror whenever the incident was so much as alluded to, it was a theory he'd never quite managed to prove. 

**RealHawkeye** : We do not need any details, raunchy or otherwise. Won't somebody please think of the children! 

**CaptainAmerica** : DEAR SIR STOP PLEASE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE INTIMATE DETAILS OF MY COURTSHIP ON TWITTER STOP IT IS PRIVATE STOP THANK YOU STOP SR 

**IronMan** : Ok ok, STOP! I suppose I should've known better than to think Captain America was capable of just lying back and taking it... 

Steve rolled his eyes at the obvious innuendo, but decided to leave it at that. Let Tony think he'd had the final word for now. Instead he turned his attention to the rest of his notifications, skimming cautiously through the other responses he'd had to his initial tweets. Of course the ridiculous conversation with his friends had clogged up his mentions a little, but there were still plenty of replies to his original statement. 

He made fairly frequent use of the block button, but that was hardly unusual, and the outpouring of support was more than enough to keep him calm in the face of what, in contrast, came down to a scant handful of trolls and bigots. It wasn't the support that really resonated though, after all, nice as it was, he already had the backing of the people who mattered to him and he didn't much care what a bunch of strangers on the internet thought about his choice of partner. No, it was the people who were finding their own courage from what he'd said, the people that suddenly felt comfortable in themselves because someone they admired had told them it was ok. He hated that he needed to do it, hated that even in all the time he'd been under the ice there still hadn't been enough of a change to render his contribution completely unnecessary, but things _were_ better and if he could help move things a little further in the right direction, well... His only regret was that he hadn't done it sooner. 

After reading through a multi-tweet reply from a kid in Brooklyn who'd been inspired to come out to her mother mere minutes ago, only to immediately be promised unwavering support from her whole family, he was nearly in tears. So of course it was then that Bucky finally piped up again, almost like he'd known Steve needed a distraction in the form of a little light relief. Fuck he loved his boyfriend, even if he _was_ adding a bit too much fuel to Tony's fire. 

**BBarnes** : Oh you'd be surprised, Stark... 

**RealHawkeye** : TMI TMI TMI 

Steve snorted at Clint's second interjection, but ignored him once again, addressing his reply directly to Bucky, though he left the rest of the Avengers tagged in the conversation just for shits and giggles. 

**CaptainAmerica** : You're not helping, Buck... 

He'd barely even hit send when another reply popped up from Tony and, somewhat unsurprisingly, his warning was quickly lost as the thread veered off on a tangent he couldn't quite condone, but... well no one needed to know how much he was secretly enjoying his friends' back and forth, even if they were providing the world with far more of an insight into his sex life than he was entirely comfortable with. 

**IronMan** : So Bucky Bear tops? Who knew! 

**RealHawkeye** : None of us knew. We were so happy that way. Please stop. 

**SamWilson** : Actually, they switch. You have no idea how much I wish I did not know that 

Steve snorted at that, but made a mental note to send Sam a nice bottle of bourbon or something. The poor man had put up with far more than any friend should ever have to, back when the three of them had lived together briefly the previous year, and he still felt a little guilty. Especially about that time Sam had caught them going at it on the kitchen table in the middle of the afternoon... 

**IronMan** : Sharing is caring 

Which was true, he supposed. He and Bucky still had that table; an incredibly generous moving-in gift from their ex-housemate, that almost definitely had nothing to do with the fact Sam had refused to eat off it again after The Kitchen Incident, no matter how thoroughly Steve swore he'd cleaned it... 

**RealHawkeye** : Sharing is cruel 

**SamWilson** : Sharing is group therapy. If I have to know, so do the rest of you 

Maybe they should get Sam a whole crate of bourbon. And a new table. He'd have to run it past Bucky when he got home. Speaking of whom... Steve couldn't quite bite back his smile when the familiar handle popped up in his mentions again, even before he'd seen the contents of his boyfriend's tweet. 

**BBarnes** : There, there, you'll all be ok. Just relax, close your eyes, lie back and think of America... Works for me every time [eggplant] [water drops] #helping 

And oh he couldn't let that one slide, even if he had to be overly subtle about it. Still, he knew the other man almost as well as he knew himself and he knew exactly how to tease him into filling in his own innuendos. 

**CaptainAmerica** : Come on Buck, behave [eye-rolling face] #definitelynothelping 

He hit send and waited for the inevitable reply, grinning wolfishly to himself when, sure enough, Bucky did not disappoint. 

**BBarnes** : What you gonna do to me if I don't? [winking face] 

**RealHawkeye** : For the love of all that is good and pure in this world, do not answer that question, Cap. DO NOT ANSWER IT!!! 

He'd have been lying if he said he didn't seriously consider answering anyway, just to be a little shit, but Captain America could hardly be that brazen on social media and even if he could, they really _had_ shared enough of their sex life with the general public. He had no intention of adding yet more fuel and besides, he was more than a little curious to see what Bucky would come back with in his place. 

**BBarnes** : Yes, because telling Steve not to do something dumb has always been the best way to stop him doing it... [smirking face] 

Steve huffed a laugh, but continued to keep his hands to himself, deciding it might be best to just let this one run its course. Not to mention the fact that Bucky was right, as usual, and they _all_ knew he didn't have a damn leg to stand on, should he attempt to construct any sort of defence. 

**IronMan** : So who told him not to do you, Buckaroo? 

**BBarnes** : The law, the church... Pretty much the whole of 1940s society, in fact 

And _that_ was why they were discussing his sex life in public, he reminded himself. Because no one else should ever have to live the way they'd had to. 

**IronMan** : Touché 

**BBarnes** : Oh there's gonna be plenty of touché. ETA one hour @CaptainAmerica, get ready [winking face] 

At the sight of Bucky's words on the screen Steve's heart skipped a beat and his face split into a broad grin, though there was no one there to see it. _Yet_. 

After their call the previous evening he hadn't thought he'd be seeing his boyfriend for at least another day, maybe two, and it hadn't even occurred to him to wonder how Bucky was finding so much time to troll their friends when he was supposedly in the middle of a covert mission. If he was already on a jet flying home, however, he probably didn't have anything better to do aside from trolling Natasha and they all knew that never ended well, so- His thoughts came to a halt as they belatedly tripped over themselves, the realisation hitting him all over again. _Flying home_... Bucky was coming _home_. 

**CaptainAmerica** : Counting the seconds, sweetheart [heart] 

**IronMan** : Do I want to know why he needs a full hour to get ready? 

And, well that was an idea, wasn't it? Not that he'd ever give Tony any credit for it, but in his excitement he'd missed that concluding tease in Bucky's original tweet. 

Mind made up, he headed into the bedroom, dropping his cell onto the nightstand before stripping quickly and stepping into their ensuite. Running a critical eye over his appearance, he decided he could forgo shaving, but gave his teeth a quick brush before hopping into the tub for a speedy yet thorough shower. 

When he was done, all minty fresh and squeaky clean, he headed back into the bedroom, pausing to catch up with the conversation on twitter and trying not to laugh too much while he towelled off his hair. 

**RealHawkeye** : No. 

**BBarnes** : Never underestimate the value of foreplay 

**RealHawkeye** : NO. 

**BBarnes** : No really, Barton, foreplay is fantastic, you're missing out. Steve can give you a great tip or two, if you're interested? 

Steve had a tip right here, already flushing in anticipation of Bucky's arrival and as for foreplay... Returning his cell to the nightstand, he dug in the drawer until he found the lube, before sprawling back on the bed, legs spread wide. He should have plenty of time, but, well, he didn't think Bucky would have any objections if he got home a little early and caught Steve in the act. 

Slicking up a couple of fingers, he got to work, stretching himself open whilst fighting the urge to keep going and get himself off. He knew he could probably do it and still get it up again before his boyfriend got home, but that wasn't the point. The anticipation was part of the appeal and besides, he'd been getting himself off for six damn weeks. The next time he came he wanted it to be at Bucky's hands... Which was all well and good, but the thought of Bucky touching him, kissing him, _fucking_ him, was doing very little to help him get himself under control. 

He'd been ready for a good few minutes by the time he finally managed to stop, reluctantly pulling his fingers from his ass and clenching his fists as he fought to keep his hands off his aching cock. Bucky would be home soon, he reminded himself as he took a moment to catch his breath, and _then_ he could come. Sufficiently calmed, he managed to get up off the bed without incident, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands and squirming a little at the slick feeling as he wondered how much longer he had to wait. 

Returning to the bedroom with clean hands, though a filthy mind, he checked his cell again. Skimming the tweets he'd missed while he fingered himself, he noted a distinct lack of Bucky in his mentions, so surely that had to mean he was close? Busy unloading or debriefing, but back in New York at the very least? Maybe he was even on his way home right this minute, his muscled thighs clinging to his bike as he urged the metallic beast to go just a little faster... Steve shook his head to clear the image. He _really_ needed to get laid. 

**RealHawkeye** : Please stop. Please? 

**IronMan** : No, no, please continue. The world needs to know all about Steve's 'tip' 

**SamWilson** : Just wait til they end up live tweeting their reunion, then you'll be sorry, Stark #becarefulwhatyouwishfor 

**RealHawkeye** : I'm deleting twitter 

Steve snorted, fighting the temptation to wind Clint up even further, only before he could tap the reply button he heard the sound of the door and his cell had clattered forgotten onto his nightstand before he'd even realised what he was doing, his feet taking him out into the living room. 

At the sound of his footsteps, Bucky looked up from where he was kicking off his boots by the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Steve, before immediately going dark and hungry as he took in the picture he made. 

"Hi." He grinned, momentarily too overwhelmed with happiness to say much more. Fuck, he'd missed seeing that face. 

"Well hey there." Bucky purred, slipping out of his jacket as he prowled slowly across the room towards him. "That's one hell of a welcome home, gorgeous." He licked his lips as his gaze dropped pointedly to Steve's erection, before finally closing the last few feet of distance between them. 

Steve shrugged as casually as he could. "You told me to get ready." 

"Ready, huh?" Bucky's arms snaked around his waist and he shivered, helplessly pressing himself against his boyfriend's body despite the rough scrape of clothing against his bare skin. 

"Mhmm." He hummed, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck and breathing deeply, filling his lungs with the achingly familiar scent of home. "I missed you." 

"Missed you too, baby." Bucky murmured into his hair, his arms tightening almost painfully, before loosening again and beginning to wander, his hands sliding teasingly over Steve's back. 

Lifting his head, he nuzzled at Bucky's jaw until he dutifully turned into it, allowing Steve to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, filled with weeks of pent up need. At the same time, the fingers that had been meandering aimlessly over his skin suddenly seemed to take on a new sense of purpose and he was already spreading his legs in invitation when Bucky's right hand slipped between his cheeks. 

He was pretty sure that the other man only meant to tease, to give him a hint of what was to come once they'd relocated to the bedroom in the not too distant future, and he obviously wasn't expecting to find his way already slick and ready. Pulling back from the kiss with a startled gasp, Bucky stared at him with eyes gone ever darker as he pushed two fingers easily into Steve's body. 

"Someone's been busy." He murmured huskily, adding a third finger almost immediately and moaning a little raggedly when that too slipped inside with the bare minimum of effort. 

"You told me to get ready," Steve reminded him again, even as he sucked in a shaky breath at the delicious feel of his boyfriend's fingers moving steadily in and out of him, "And you gave me a whole _hour_." 

"You make yourself come already?" Bucky queried, shifting his weight and starting to guide him backwards without so much as slowing the determined thrust of his hand. 

"No." He shook his head a little wildly. "Wanted you." 

"That so? You been playing with yourself all this time, waiting for me to get home and get you off?" 

"Yeah." He confessed as Bucky backed him into the side of the sofa, catching him with his left arm to stop him from falling. "Didn't wanna come without you again." 

"Aww, baby. You been missing me, jerking off all by yourself? Missing my hands? My mouth? My ass? My cock? The way I fill you up like nothing else?" 

"Missed everything about you." Steve told him honestly, earning himself a fierce kiss. 

"Missed you too, gorgeous." Bucky promised when he pulled back, maneuvering Steve onto his back on the sofa, then reaching for the drawer under their coffee table, metal fingers clinking noisily against the collection of pens and remote controls until he found what he was looking for. "And I ain't gonna make you wait any longer." 

"Good." He declared roughly, belatedly reaching for the other man's pants and quickly working them open, shoving both layers of clothing down to his thighs to free his cock. 

"C'mon, slick me up." His boyfriend commanded with a sharp thrust of his fingers, still buried deep in Steve's ass, and nearly making him drop the bottle that Bucky handed him. 

Releasing a sound that was somewhere between a moan and growl, he hastened to comply, squeezing out a little of the lube and spreading it eagerly over the other man's erection. As soon as he was satisfied with his work, he tightened his grip, pulling a little until Bucky took the hint, kneeling down between his legs and letting Steve guide him home. 

It took barely a second for his boyfriend to remove his fingers and replace them with his thick cock, yet Steve couldn't quite back the whimper of frustration at the fragment of time he was left empty. He was half expecting to be teased for it, had certainly been teased for it in the past, but the other man surprised him, shushing him gently as he pushed all the way in. 

"It's ok baby, I got you." Bucky murmured soothingly, pressing soft kisses across the top of his chest as he rolled his hips a little. "Gonna fill you up just how you like it, fuck you so hard and so deep that you forget how it feels to be empty." 

" _Bucky_..." He breathed, wrapping both arms and legs around his boyfriend's body, completely uncaring of the mess his still slick hand was making of the other man's shirt as he struggled to find skin beneath all the clothing he'd stupidly been too distracted to remove. 

"You ready?" Bucky asked unnecessarily and all Steve could do was nod, his head falling back on a wordless cry when the other man immediately pulled almost all the way out only to thrust back in, _hard_. 

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky..." He groaned, as his boyfriend started a punishing rhythm, the other man's name falling from his lips like a prayer with every increasingly desperate roll of their hips. 

"Yeah, Stevie. Fuck, baby, feel so good, missed you so much. Lay in bed every damn night picturing you just like this, naked and needy for me. Couldn't stop thinking about you all alone in our bed, missing me, stroking yourself, knowing it wasn't ever gonna be enough." 

"Never enough." He agreed. "Needed you. Always need you so bad. Fuck, Bucky, I'm so close, _please_." 

"Touch yourself, baby, make yourself come on my cock just like I know you imagined when I wasn't here to help you." 

He was almost reluctant to follow Bucky's command, not wanting to stop touching him even in order to get himself off. He could tell the other man was close too though, knew that his boyfriend wanted him to come first, wanted to feel Steve's muscles clenching around him, and it was that which pushed him into obeying. 

"Kiss me." He demanded instead, as he did what he'd been told, sliding one hand between them to wrap around his erection and starting to stroke himself roughly as Bucky leaned in close. 

It was barely a kiss, their bodies moving too urgently to really maintain the contact, but it was another level of intimacy and that was all he had been after. Tangling his free hand in the hair at Bucky's nape, he held him in place as they alternated between messy kisses and simply panting into each other's mouths, their hips moving even faster as they chased their orgasms. It didn't take long after that for Steve to find his release, spilling over his own chest with a sharp cry of pleasure, and Bucky was mere seconds behind him, his thrusts finally slowing as he shuddered through his own climax. 

"Missed you so much, sweetheart." Steve murmured once he'd caught his breath, brushing a chaste kiss over his boyfriend's lips before letting his head fall back against the sofa cushions. 

"Missed you too, gorgeous." Bucky returned, pressing closer in an effort to follow Steve's mouth with his own. 

Happily arching back up into the kiss, he wrapped both arms around the other man, only remembering when he cheekily wiped his filthy hand on the back of Bucky's t-shirt that his boyfriend was still _wearing_ a t-shirt and that was simply unacceptable. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." He complained when they parted, pulling impatiently at the fabric in a mostly idle threat to simply tear the damn thing off. 

"Mmmm, so I am. We should do something about that." 

"I will if you don't take it off in the next five seconds." He tugged at it again, setting his jaw in the way he tended to do before charging into battle. 

"Leave my shirt alone, it ain't done nothing to you." Bucky laughed, but he pushed himself up, kneeling back on his heels and yanking the material over his head. 

"It was in my way." Steve retorted absently, distracted from his irritation at the other man's clothing by the even less welcome sensation of his boyfriend's half-hard cock slipping out of his ass. 

"What you scowling about now?" Bucky teased, as if he didn't know, leaning over him again to drop a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You wanted the shirt gone, it's gone." 

"Don't like being empty." He groused. "And you're still wearing pants." 

"You don't ask for much, do you?" His boyfriend rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, but when he reached between Steve's legs to push two fingers into him again, he didn't even try to hide his satisfied grin at Steve's low moan of pleasure. 

"I just want you." He managed, rolling his hips a little as Bucky began teasing at his prostate, enough to make him shiver without quite giving him what he really wanted. 

"I'm all yours." Bucky promised with a warm smile, kissing him again, before pulling away and sliding his left arm under Steve's back. "And if you want me naked and inside you, then that's exactly what you'll get." 

"Bedroom?" He asked breathlessly as his boyfriend somehow managed to manhandle him into his arms without withdrawing his fingers for even a second. 

"Bedroom." Bucky confirmed, holding him tight as he got to his feet. "Gonna make you come so many times you forget we were ever apart." 

\--- 

It was an awfully long time before they came up for air again, finally collapsing in a heap of limbs across their disaster zone of a bed as they took a much needed breather. True to his word, Bucky had one-handedly divested himself of the last of his clothing the moment he'd set Steve down and he'd kept him full in one way or another since they'd left the sofa, although he _had_ cheated a little at one point. They'd been a couple more orgasms in when Bucky had unceremoniously shoved Steve's own fingers into his ass, just so he could leave the room for two minutes to pour them both some water. Although he'd made up for it tenfold when he returned so Steve couldn't even pretend to be mad. Besides, he had been kinda thirsty. 

Technically of course, he was empty again now, because even he needed a few minutes to recover after a sex marathon of such epic proportions. Still, he was so full of his boyfriend's cum at this point that he thought it almost counted. In any case, he could certainly _feel_ him, in his well-used ass and aching jaw, in his sore muscles and on his tender skin, where Bucky's stubbled face had rubbed him raw in more places than he could count. Not that he was complaining. He relished every bit of his discomfort, almost wishing he wouldn't heal quite so quickly, just so he could keep the feel of Bucky on him, _in_ him, for even longer. Only he knew they would never be able to get away with even half of what they'd done so far without their enhanced healing abilities and if he had to choose between lasting stubble rash or five orgasms in the space of a few hours, well, naturally it was no contest. Although his aches and pains _were_ fading now and he wouldn't mind trying for six... 

"Whatcha doing?" He murmured as the other man somewhat inexplicably reached for the cellphone he'd left on the nightstand earlier, jostling Steve in the process and causing a little of his boyfriend's release to slip out of him, making him squirm. 

"Catching up on some correspondence." Bucky told him casually, swiping at the screen and pulling up twitter of all things. 

"Now?" Steve asked incredulously. 

"Why not now? Supersoldier or not, your ass needs a break, so I may as well do something productive while you're recuperating." 

"Productive?" He echoed, knowing he was gaping, but too thrown by his boyfriend's thoroughly bizarre behaviour to do anything else. 

"Yep." Bucky confirmed, tapping at the screen for a moment before waving it in front of Steve's face until he looked at what he'd just posted. 

**BBarnes** : Sorry to disappoint @SamWilson @IronMan @RealHawkeye, but I've had better things to do than tweet for the past three hours. Namely, @CaptainAmerica 

Snorting inelegantly, he muffled his laughter in his, rightfully smug, boyfriend's shoulder before finally pulling himself together and nodding his head towards the nightstand. "Can you reach mine?" 

Bucky hummed happily, shifting under him until he could grab Steve's cell, then pressing a slow kiss to his lips before relinquishing the device. Swiping at the screen, he opened the camera app before holding it at arm's length, playing with the framing until he was satisfied, then leaning down and biting sharply at his boyfriend's highly sensitive nipple. Sure enough, Bucky's lips fell open around a loud moan and Steve quickly took a photo, grinning around the abused bud in his mouth. 

"You gonna send that to Fox News?" His boyfriend teased and for half a second he was actually tempted. 

"Nah, they don't deserve it. This one is just for me. For my _private_ collection." He let his voice drop lower, before tugging Bucky into a filthy kiss and snapping another shot. 

"You best be planning on sharing this collection with me." The other man informed him when they parted, licking a wet stripe up Steve's cheek and gazing pointedly at the cell in his hand until he dutifully took the photo. 

"I'll set up a shared folder." He promised with a grin, aiming the camera at his boyfriend and taking a few more pictures, just because he could, capturing the mess of Steve's cum on his belly and the livid bite marks dotted across his chest. 

"Not that I don't love modelling for you, regardless of the medium, but was there a reason you've suddenly decided to take up photography?" Bucky queried after a minute, reminding him why he'd got his cell out in the first place. 

"Oh, yeah..." He chuckled, settling back into his boyfriend's embrace and flicking the camera back to selfie mode, holding it at arm's length. "Smile!" He added, and Bucky's lips immediately quirked up into a downright filthy smirk. 

Offering his own dopey looking grin, he snapped one last photo, before pulling the screen closer and admiring his handiwork. It had come out even better than he'd hoped; _just_ tame enough to post, whilst making no attempt whatsoever at disguising what they'd been up to. What they were _still_ up to, though no one needed to know that part. 

Steve's head was pillowed on his boyfriend's shoulder, Bucky's left arm wrapped reassuringly tight around him and keeping him close. The other man's hair hung in limp strands around his face, while Steve's was either plastered to his forehead or sticking up in crazy little spikes that looked faintly ridiculous. They were both flushed and all but dripping with sweat and he'd managed to get just enough of their torsos in the frame to make it very clear that neither of them had a shirt on without revealing the ravished state of Bucky's chest. They were also very clearly in bed, though they were lying at an odd angle, the pillows scattered haphazardly around them or caught between the somewhat battered wooden slats of their headboard. The best part though, at least in Steve's opinion, was how damn happy they both looked, blissed out and sated, eyelids heavy as they basked in the afterglow, twisted together atop their disaster zone of a bed. 

"Go on, do it." Bucky encouraged, knowing exactly what he was planning without him needing to say a word. 

"You sure?" 

"What do you think?" His boyfriend smirked, only to lean in and distract him with a filthy kiss before he could even think of responding. 

When Bucky finally pulled back, it took every bit of Steve's focus to pull up the reply screen and attach the correct photo. He certainly didn't have the brain power required to compose a clever caption to accompany it, but then didn't they always say that a picture was worth a thousand words? Keeping it simple, he typed out a quick tweet, before hitting send. 

**CaptainAmerica** : He's not wrong [heart] 

"I love you so much." Bucky grinned, fiddling with his own cell for a moment until the new photo appeared as his wallpaper, before tossing both devices back onto the nightstand. 

"Love you too." Steve promised as the other man settled him more comfortably in his arms, pressing a warm kiss against his forehead. 

"I'm proud of you, you know." His boyfriend added after a moment, voice soft. "I know how much you hate people prying into our lives, but you did a good thing today." 

"Should've done it before." He admitted. "Was selfish trying to keep this just for myself." 

"You don't owe anyone anything. What we have is ours and no one else has any right to it but us." He stroked a hand through Steve's sweaty hair. "But you're happiest when you're making a difference and what you did today made a real difference." 

"I helped people. _We_ helped people. People like us, people who needed to hear that it's ok." He gave Bucky a squeeze, trying to snuggle even deeper into his arms, though they were already as close as they could get. 

"You did more than that." His boyfriend murmured, his voice thick with pride as he squeezed him back. "Telling the world about us is one thing, but _sharing_ us with the world. That's what you did today. You showed people that you're happy, that _we're_ happy, and that they can be too. Not just ok, but really fucking _happy_." 

"You did that too, Buck. You can pretend you were only messing with our friends if you want to, but you shared just as much of us as I did, more even, and I _know_ you knew exactly what you were doing." 

"Hey, I was just following you, punk, same as always." He grinned suddenly. "And if we're talking about oversharing, I think you'll find it was _you_ who just posted the borderline pornographic selfie, not me." 

"Touché." Steve chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss against the other man's shoulder. 

"Oh, I'll give you touché." Bucky purred, dropping his hand from Steve's back to his ass and squeezing roughly. 

"Thought you said I needed a break?" He teased, even as he spread his legs a little, giving the other man better access when a couple of fingers began probing between his cheeks. 

"Six weeks, Rogers." He was pointedly reminded. 

"Well when you put it like that..." Shaking off the last of his lethargy, he pushed himself up, swinging one leg over his boyfriend's hips and straddling him, without ever dislodging the fingers playing with his ass. "Welcome home, sweetheart." 

"It's good to _be_ home." Bucky promised huskily as he pressed the two digits fully into Steve's body, twisting them a little as he added with unashamed relish; "Home, sweet, home." 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Steve and Bucky are in an exclusive relationship and wouldn't have dared take any risks with each other's health without getting tested first. Please remember to practice safe sex for the sake of both you and your partner.


End file.
